The Steele Anchor
by SteeleHere44
Summary: A day at the sea enhanced by some stories by Xenos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Remington Steele and its characters are owned by MTM. No copyright infringement intended. For entertainment purposes only.

Set after Season 4. Season 5 doesn't exist in my universe.

Chapter 1

"Would you remind me why we are here on a workday if we are not involved in any case, Mr. Steele?"

"That's a trivial observation, Laura. We don't need the pretense of a case to be spending a fantastic day outside the office; fortunately not working for once. Besides, we are on a mission."

They had left Los Angeles early in the morning to arrive in Santa Barbara at a decent hour. Mr. Steele was carrying a picnic basket including some delicacies precisely arranged inside. Laura was in charge of the duffel bag. They were sport dressed following his instructions. He increased his steps speed, forcing Laura almost to run to remain beside him, having the chance to follow her interrogatory looking at his face.

"What kind of mission? You already told me we are not going to meet anyone from my family, not even a client or a friend. What are we doing here, Mr. Steele?" Her question arrived with a hint of annoyance, barely surpassed by her intrigue.

Mr. Steele stopped in his tracks, which made Laura suddenly push her own brakes landing several steps ahead, and walk back to stand face to face against him. The look in his eyes was rigid, but they were bluer than ever, just reflecting the sea above them. The secret was not needed anymore. Suddenly, he grinned.

"We are going to have a sailing day, love. The weather is splendid at this time of the year, the office is running slow, and Mildred is there taking care of any case that would show up. That leaves us with no better activity to think about but spend the day together, sailing."

Laura was speechless. She didn't like the thought about spending a working day outside the office; but as he'd already said, they didn't have any case to run at this very moment, and Mildred was totally capable of running the agency alone in that situation. Besides, it could be a good chance to travel through memory lane; his own memory lane. A part of his hidden past shared with Xenos would be appreciated seeing the light. She returned him the grin with one of her own.

"We are going sailing?"

"Not if we remain standing here in the middle of the way, Laura. We should get on board."

"And where is the boat we should board, Mr. Steele?"

"It should be right there, Laura. Just two rows ahead. Follow me."

"Should I worry about anything related to that boat, Mr. Steele?"

"You have nothing to worry about, Laura. We are not going to steal the boat. The Toodle-loo is overseas this week, and this was certainly my last stolen one."

"I don't know why I suspect you are hiding something."

"Hiding something? Me? Laura, you disappoint me. When was the last time I hid something from you?"

"Not counting Marvin working on a case, or your hidden magic talents, or…"

"Forget Marvin and keep your mind on those magic talents, Laura" he answered smiling at her but not stopping his pace.

Laura thought about it for just one second, "Now you are talking, Mr. Steele. Your magic talents are devastatingly tempting to be ignored."

They arrived at the marina, and after pulling the boat against them to help her to climb on, he told her, "Welcome on board, Mrs. Steele. Your Captain is truly honored with your presence. Let's get our sailing adventure to begin."

She stopped for a brief moment and looked earnestly at him, "Are you sure you know how to do this?"

"I'm the Captain, Laura. You are offending me! I'm perfectly capable of sailing this boat. You seem to forget I sailed the oceans with Xenos back in time."

"You told me just one of your adventures with him. Just an intrigue, Mr. Steele; was Xenos an out of the pirate league sailor?"

"Let's focus in the Captain part of my prior statement, Laura." He jumped on board and smiled at her.

"Icy calm, Laura… Icy calm," she smiled back at him and whispered to herself. She would find a new chance later…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The breeze was strong enough to allow them to leave the marina taking advantage of the half-raised sails. They left the coast behind, and once the course was chosen, they fully raised the mainsail, allowing the wind to carry them with ease. He showed her how to operate the helm, put on her head his captain cap, and began to find some relaxing time himself.

"Did you bring the sunscreen, Laura?" asked Mr. Steele from inside the cabin.

"It's in the duffel bag," she answered.

He grabbed it and opened the picnic basket to check the inside. There was a feast waiting there for them; some delicacies to nibble before lunch, a tasty Greek salad and some lobster snacks with the addition of a superb white wine perfectly chilled. And a secret dessert. He gave the chef the chance to surprise them, only telling him they were going to be on a romantic sailing getaway. However, food wasn't the only material stuffed there. The Los Angeles Times was his appreciated own addition to the tasteful entertainment. With the sunscreen and the paper in hand, he climbed back on deck.

"I can't believe you brought the paper to read it overseas… You are getting positively domesticated, Mr. Steele. We are out here in the middle of this paradise, it's a wonderful day, I'm the one behind the helm, and you are going to read the paper? Really, that's not the image of you I want to keep in my mind." She finished her statement not able to avoid staring at him with a wicked smile. He had left his blue shirt inside, and his chest was in full view; perfectly complemented with a pair of white linen slacks. Seduction was in full swing, as always.

"Ah, Laura. Just lead the way, love. We have a full day ahead of us. Besides, the great detective Remington Steele must always be informed, don't you agree?"

"If you say so…"

After taking some respectable time to finish his task with Laura enjoying her turn at the helm, the sun was getting to her, and she began to put off her t-shirt. After that item, her shorts suffered the same luck as well, she remained standing behind the helm wearing one of her bikinis. She readjusted her ponytail and put on the captain hat again. He couldn't help but stare at her.

"Like what you see?" she asked him noticing his eyes focused on her.

"Particularly," was his short answer; "The view from here is positively astounding; I never thought a Captain would look so breathlessly… professional…?"

"Well, this professional Captain is getting hungry. Do you have anything interesting inside that picnic basket you brought, by any chance?"

Without another word, he jumped inside the cabin and got something prepared almost instantly. The craft rocked gently as he climbed on deck and sat down beside her. They entertained themselves with a delicious appetizer sided by a glass of the chilled white wine. By the time their glasses were empty, and every little delicacy was gone, so was the wind.

"The wind is gone, Mr. Steele. How's that possibly happening?" said Laura, looking at the slackened sails, noticing the boat had been barely moving for half an hour.

"I don't have an idea, Laura. It was looking at a lovely day to go sailing for me."

"Don't tell me you didn't check the weather conditions…"

"That wasn't particularly necessary, Laura. I can evaluate with my own eyes when we are in front of a perfect day to go sailing. I am certainly sure today is one of these days. Where is your sense of adventure, Laura?"

"Where is my sense of adventure? You know I love adventures. This was a lovely adventure I was eager to participate once you invited me to go sailing on a windy day. But I might remind you, Mr. Steele; the sailing activity needs two things to succeed: a sailing boat, and wind. We have the sailing boat. Now, where is the wind?"

"I can't possibly imagine, Laura. Perhaps it's a good time to have the sails stowed to enjoy the inviting moment," he wiggled his eyebrows and smiled wickedly at her

She looked at him and guessed his intentions, smiling back. "It sounds like the smartest move at the moment, Mr. Steele."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They had been _enjoying the inviting_ moment for at least two hours, entirely focused on it, but the wind was still out of the picture when they came back on deck. Instead of contemplating the pleasure of the situation, Laura started to feel restless inside. It would be a wise move to begin the returning to shore. With some luck, they will be at the marina in at least two hours, and then they should make their return to LA. It was a workday after all, and the traffic would be getting intense at that time. They were in front of a long way to go.

"Don't you think it would be wise to head back to Santa Barbara?" She asked.

"Your order is my command, my Captain."

He started the arrangements to jib the rigsail, when Laura interrupted him.

"There is NO wind to lead us back with those sails. Why don't we use the engine? It will be less romantic, but at least we won't be motionless. It's hot, and I can use some breeze on my face for a change. Besides, with you not needing your full attention to work the sails, I'll have the chance to have you hugging me while handling the helm. I'd love that."

"You are full of bright ideas, Laura; one of the things that decided me to marry you."

"One of the things? I'd love to listen to the complete list on our way back to Santa Barbara. You'll have at least two hours to work on that."

He put on his shirt and grabbed the keys from the cabin. He put them inside the lock and turned on the engine. Nothing happened. In the meantime, Laura was trying to make some order inside and opened the tap to wash the dishes in the sink. Nothing happened there either.

"Laura, would you be an angel and turn on the power? The switch is just beside the radio."

"The switch is on Mr. Steele…" Laura's head appeared from inside the cabin.

"Perhaps I should check the battery…" said Mr. Steele in a barely audible voice; barely for any other human being, but not for his beloved Laura, in a full detective mood.

"You didn't check it before?"

"It didn't seem extremely necessary at the time… But I realize I couldn't have checked it even if I intended it." He was standing in front of the opened door, his gaze fixed at the empty battery space.

"What are you speaking about?"

"There is no battery. Somebody forgot to put it in its place after the repair was done."

"Mr. Steele, what are you speaking about?" asked Laura raising her voice dangerously; "I told you to check on the gas, and the engine's correct operation check was obviously implied. But no … You always have to do things in your own way."

"It is a sailboat, Laura. I was supposed to check the sails operating. Wind is supposed to be the speed ingredient in sailboats. The engine was out of the question."

"And you checked the wind… Oh no. Forgive my mistake again. It wasn't necessary because you know when the day is a good one to go sailing." She turned on her heels and started to put on her own clothes, beginning to feel a bit annoyed.

"Come on, Laura. This was supposed to be a nice getaway. The two of us, a very nice day, smooth sailing…"

"You forget the smooth sailing part is not working."

"I supposed the boat was ready and complete after the reparation was finished, Laura. I'll have some words with Marty once we are back," said Mr. Steele.

Laura followed with her dressing. She was tiding her shoelaces when his words hit her.

"You are not speaking about _that Marty_ , Mr. Steele. Aren't you?"

"There is only one Marty I know as I can remember, Laura…"

"I remember a certain _Marty_ particularly involved in your eagerness to recover some missing hogs in a previous case. Is that guy the same one we are talking about right now, Mr. Steele?"

"Laura, sometimes I'd wish you to have a flawed memory."

"I guess it's a positive answer." She made a few steps toward him, and after a huge sigh patiently told him, "Raise the sails, Mr. Steele. And you'd better prepare yourself to give me a hug; an awe-inspiring and huge one. And prepare a good speech as well. We have a long way home, and I think I deserve one of your own wonderful stories," she finished her words with a slight smile.

He smiled with the recognition of a truce in his eyes. "Your orders are my command, Captain." He raised the sails, and after they were comfortably settled, Laura laying her back on his chest, he told her, "Did I ever tell you that story about the rescuing we run into those shipwrecked fishermen on the coast of Positano?"

She was going listen to a Xenos' tale after all. Life was always an adventurous fairytale beside him. Even without some wind to help them arrive at the secure shore.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You have my full attention, Mr. Steele."

"I met Xenos in Greece. I was wandering by the docks one afternoon when a man who was cleaning some fish on a boat deck asked me if I was interested in earning a few Drachmas'. I answered him that I was interested, but depending on the job. My last occupation hadn't turned out as expected, and I was traveling light if you know what I mean."

"You were running away from the law, like a fugitive?"

"Perhaps that sounds a little exaggerated, Laura. It was not _the law;_ just one or two uniformed guys that didn't get along with some of my abilities."

"Go ahead."

"After the man explained to me what the job was about, I agreed to take it immediately. The next day we were leaving the dock. I was supposed to be helping him with any task he needed help. We were carrying a huge Koroneiki olive's load from the Peloponnesus to Italy. The load's owner had made a deal with Xenos, Andromeda's owner. It was a small load to be shipped in a huge boat, and it was faster and cheaper if the boat doing the transport was a small one. The seaport where the load was supposed to be delivered wasn't a commercial one. Doing the delivery in a huge ship would mean the following transport by train to its final destination. If the freight transport were made it in less time than the offered by one of the hugest maritime cargo transporters of the Mediterranean, one of the Onassis' companies, the boat Captain would keep ten percent of the merchandise for himself. It goes without saying that it was a tempting offer difficult to refuse for a Greek sailor. They value olives and all its derivatives as nectar from the Gods, as well as some extra Drachmas."

"You were a sailor in an Onassis' rival boat?"

"Yes. Have you heard from Onassis? The man was a legend."

"A very controversial man," added Laura.

"Indeed. Everybody seemed to love him, but at the same time, hate him. It's a usual situation with business genius. And Onassis certainly was one of them. You know, one of his famous phrases was that _if you want to succeed, you have to keep looking tanned,_ _live in an elegant building, even in the basement, let you be seen in the trendy restaurants, although having only a drink, and if you have to borrow some money, then ask a lot."_

"Sounds particularly familiar…"

""A reporter once asked him once:" _What would you do_ _if you suddenly lose all your money?"_ He answered that he'd get a job that would allow him to save at least $ 300. Then he'd buy an expensive suit and would go where the rich people used to be."

Laura straightened herself and looking at him she said, "That sounds extremely familiar…"

He snorted, "Perhaps there's more Onassis' in me than I would expect. He said that " _the secret of business is to know something nobody else knows._ " And when he was asked about the secret of his success, he had the greatest answer."

"Which was…?"

 _"Do you see that chair there?"_

 _She looked at him, waiting for the following part._

 _"Well, I saw it first."_

"He was certainly a smart guy. But don't get lost in details, Mr. Steele. This interesting conversation about Onassis and his ways to operate can wait. We were into your story getting a job as a crew member at Xenos' boat."

"Let's see. We left the docks the next day and started our voyage. The first days were hard, because I didn't get along very well with the rocking, and barely talked with the rest of the crew. They saw me as an intruder. I even got a nickname that I decidedly will not confess. It got less bad later as the trip went on. I was on duty on deck one night, when we were about two days away from our destination, when I spotted a lifeboat, a big one. It was full of people."

"Oh my, what did you do?"

"I went inside the cabin and woke Xenos. I told him about what I saw. Some members of the crew got awaken during our conversation. It wasn't easy, you know. One of the last words that a sailor wants to learn in different languages is a shipwreck if you know what I mean. Once the others understood what we were talking about, they started to shout all around. They didn't want to rescue the people. I didn't know why they were getting totally upset. And then Xenos told me. We were not allowed to put any more weight on board. Adding a boat full of people to us would mean a sunken ship."

"It was a hard decision to make…"

"Yes, it was. He was going to share a part of his ten percent with the crew. So, it wasn't only his money that it was on risk; it was everybody's money. But he decided to take the risk. He ordered the sailors to throw away half of the olives to the sea, to be able to let those men get on board."

"Didn't they kill him?"

"No. The crew respected the Captain's command. He was the Captain, and they were the sailors. Those are the rules when you are on a boat."

"So, you did rescue them?"

"Yes. We rescued them. They had been adrift for two days, with no water or food. We offered tem water, and some food and dry clothes. We saved their lives. Once we arrived at Positano, they gave Xenos one of the boat paddles with all the rescued men's names written on it, as a keepsake. Xenos hang it like a trophy on the prow, in front of the dining table, so it was a permanent reminder that there was a lot of people still alive thanks to Andromeda's crew."

"I guess he was a nice man after all."

"I guess so. Xenos was a nice man to me, and that I'll never forget."

"That was a lovely story." She said. She turned back and kissed him on his cheek." Thank you for sharing it with me."

He looked back at her, "My pleasure."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The wind was slowly returning, moving them closer to Santa Barbara. They'd finally achieved a respectable speed, and after returning to LA, they decided to make a detour by the office, just to be sure everything was in order there.

"Mildred! What are you doing still here?" asked Laura very surprised to find the secretary sitting at Mr. Steele's desk.

"Mr. Steele, Mrs. Steele! You came back safe! I was worried something bad had happened! It's so late!"

"Nothing happened, Mildred," answered Mr. Steele. "I told you we were going to enjoy a sailing day. And that's just what we did."

"You said a sailing day, chief. It's 9:30 in the evening. I was beginning to worry. You could have told me it was going to be a long ride, you know..."

"You didn't have to wait at the office, Mildred. Did something unusual happen?" asked Laura.

At this very moment, Mr. Steele, who was standing behind Laura, started to move his hands clearly indicating Mildred to spare them the explanations. If something barely urgent had happened in their absence, and Laura found it out, this could be their first and last sailing adventure on a workday. And it had turned out to be a romantic escapade worth to repeat. Mildred caught the hint and got herself aligned beside Mr. Steele's idea. But she didn't want to miss the occasion to try for an addition to her salary or maybe to receive a retelling about the precious time her bosses had spent together. Opportunities like those didn't come along very often.

She answered then, "Something unusual? Nooo… I held on the fort, Mrs. Steele." She assured her boss totally convincing. "Everything is going to be fine tomorrow. Just be ready to start early, Mr. Steele," she gave him a withering glance.

"We'll sure do, Mildred," he answered getting the picture. He should come up with a smart idea to soften things. The last time they had messed up things with Mildred at the agency, it had cost them a salary raise, and Laura didn't enjoy it at all. "Why don't we indulge the three of us with a good dinner? I'm not sure I'm in the mood to try on something elaborate at this stage of the evening, but we could enjoy something simple but tasty. What do you think, Mildred; want to join us?"

He was aware Mildred was never ready to say no to such a tempting invitation. He would find the way to talk to her in private and beg for mercy, or maybe to make a pact. He was really eager to repeat the sailing experience, and without Mildred's help, he was going to have a hard chance at trying.

"I could do that. Raise the anchor, chief!" She said energetically.

If the day had been great instead of the slight difficulties they faced, the evening was going to be at least entertaining. He was going to need all his Captain charm to go through the possible storms it might carry. But with the two most important ladies in his life beside him, it was going to be a blast. Indeed.


End file.
